1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for monitoring a CDMA-type mobile terminal device and a method of doing the same, and more particularly to such a system and a method both suitable for a test of moving a CDMA-type mobile terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CDMA base station system has been conventionally optimized through a test in which a CDMA-type mobile terminal device is moved here and there. When an operator wishes to vary radio environment around the CDMA base station system and/or confirm status of the CDMA base station and a CDMA base station controller while the test is being conducted, he/she has to interrupt the test, and adjust a device for monitoring the CDMA base station system.
If the operator interrupts the test, it is unavoidable that an efficiency of the test is deteriorated and that the test would take further time.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-8724 has suggested a line tester for testing mobile communication between a base station and a mobile station. The base station includes a first caller which makes a call to the mobile station, a first detector which checks whether the mobile station is connected to a line through the call, and a first transmitter which transmits data to the mobile station. The mobile station includes a first connector which receives a call from the first caller, a first checker which checks whether data transmitted from the first transmitter is properly received, and a second transmitter which transmits a result of check conducted by the first checker, to the base station. The base station receives the result of check from the second transmitter, and records the result therein.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-341197 has suggested a cellular phone employed in a communication system including a plurality of cellular phones and a plurality of base stations. The cellular phone is comprised of a controller such as CPU, a memory controlled by the controller, a serial interface which makes communication with an external maintenance tool, a signal transmitter and receiver which transmits radio signals to the base station and receives radio signals from the base station, a user interface through which a user inputs data into the cellular phone, and a display unit for displaying data to a user. The cellular phone is connected to the maintenance tool through a wire, and modes are switched in the cellular phone in accordance with commands transmitted from the maintenance tool.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-331923 has suggested a failure diagnosis system for diagnosing a movable communication terminal, including a failure diagnosis controller which receives a request of diagnosing a mobile communication terminal, conducts a requested diagnosis test, identifies which part is in failure, and informs a failure to a requester, a failure diagnosis test table which receives a request of diagnosing a mobile communication terminal, conducts a diagnosis test, identifies which part is in failure, and informs the failure to a requester, and a failure diagnosis system controller which receives instructions of conducting a diagnosis test from the failure diagnosis controller and the failure diagnosis test table, and controls a test to be conducted for the mobile communication terminal, through an interface to be used for a test.